The need to evaluate fruits and vegetables is known in the art. For example, the ripeness of a fruit is of crucial importance to a buyer and/or grower of the fruit, the sugar level is of crucial importance when using vegetables to feed livestock and so on. There currently exists no system or method for readily and quickly, using a small, portable computing device, for evaluating attributes of a fruits or vegetables. For example, by merely looking at a fruit (e.g., a watermelon or avocado), it may be impossible to determine ripeness, sugar level and the like or determine how long the fruit has been shelved.